fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rustyrose (LegendDarkDragon96)
Rustyrose ' (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) is a former member of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild. He is now a member of the Star Knights Of the Universal Court guild. his epithet is the letter '''T which stands for "The Thought" In relation to his magic Appearance Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. After his entrance in Universal Court he adds a long yellow coat with a cloak to hide his appereance Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose initially seems to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he speaks in a fanciful and beautifying manner, as he likes to express himself using poetic manners. He refers himself as the "King of the Underworld". He also performs flamboyant hand motions while he speaks.In his battle against Elfman and Evergreen, he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he is laughing maniacally while he speaks about his goals. This was the side-effect of his Lost Magic: He lost the contact with reality. He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash.He is fond of speaking in a fancy manner to make things sound dramatic. He apperently seeks revenge toward Fairy Tail, since he has been defeated by them when Grimoire Heart assaulted the Island Of Tenrou Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugen no Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. He can create virtually everthing, from weapons to eve, living creatures *'Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything *'Image': With a wave of his hand, Rustyrose can produce an image into the air. (Unnamed) *'Pegasus Wings' (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed. *'Golden Shield' (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack. *'Glasses': After Rustyrose's glasses were crushed by Elfman, he is vulnerable to Evergreen's petrification powers, so he materializes a new set of glasses over his eyes to save himself from petrification just in time. (Unnamed) *'Rose Of Aphrodite' (Unnamed) Rustyrose imagines and summons a lot of roses around him, and he subsequentially launches them at the enemy, scratching him with its thorns *'Ghosts of Brittia' (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them, immobilize and drains the magical power from them. *'Tower of Dingir' (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This is his strongest tecnique. Seven Sacred Guardian Beasts (守護聖獣疾風 Nanazu No Shugoseiju) They are seven creatures created with Rustyrose's Arc Of Incarnation. He considers them to be his personal army '' '' *'Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap' (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagines into existence to fight on his behalf. *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane' (守護聖獣疾風のベルファースト Shugoseijū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Rustyrose creates another wyvern-like giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. It can attack his enemy by spitting fireballs on them. *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Leuchotea the Sea Foam' (守護聖獣疾風,海の泡の Shugoseiju Umi Awa No Reukotia) Rustyrose imagines and summon a very beautiful and attractive siren with blond hair and a green fish tail. Her breast is covered with a conch bra. Her song gradually weakens her opponent while Rustyrose finishes him off *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Phynaster The Freezing Blizzard' (守護聖獣疾風, 凍結吹雪 Shugoseiju, Toketsu Fubuki no Pinasuta) Rustyrose imagines and summons a gigantic icy golem with very high physical strenght and defense and a complete domination towards ice *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Morihaus the Black Forest '(守護聖獣疾風黒い森 Shugoseiju, Kuroi Mori No Morihaussu) Rustyrose imagines and summons a minotaur, This creature posseses very high speed and physical strenght, which he uses for easily destroy his opponents. *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Medusa The Plague '(守護聖獣疾風,Shugoseiju, Pesuto no Medusa) Rustyrose imagines and summons a naga with a long snake tail as the lower part of her body. She has long black hair and red eyes. She usually gently wraps around Rustyrose when summoned to protect him and confirm her status as his subordinate. She has very sharp claws and teeths. She attacks her enemies by shredding them with the clows, by pietrifying looking in their eyes, poison them with a bite or a shred and strangling them with her tail *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Halmart the Thunderous Sky '(守護聖獣疾風,雷の空 Shugoseiju, Kaminari Sora No Harumaruto) Rustyrose imagines and summons a griffin, a creature half-eagle and half-lion to fight on his behalf. He can attack his opponents by shredding them with its claws or generating draft capable of easily eradicate trees Trivia Coming soon Quotes Category:Canon to Fanon